Primer beso
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Shikamaru aspiro su aliento, con olor a fresas, nunca entendió como es que ella tenía siempre ese olor, le gustaba, era como su prueba de que a lado de ella todo estaría bien. Dedicado a Miss Mint .


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi**** Kishimoto.** La historia es completamente mía.

**Este fanfic va dedicado a ****_Miss Mint_**.

* * *

**Primer Beso**

* * *

―¡BÉSAME! ― Gritó la rubia con un notable sonrojo, haciendo que Shikamaru se atragantara con el jugo que estaba tomando.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ― Dijo aún con voz ronca debido al esfuerzo.

―Y-Ya lo oíste, no lo repetiré ¡HAZLO! ―

― N-No ― El moreno se cruzó de brazos con un leve sonrojo. ―¿Por qué? ― se aventuro a preguntar sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

― ¿No es obvio? ― Exclamó furiosa ― ¡Mañana es mi cita con Sai! ―.

― ¿Y eso me interesa como por qué? ― Preguntó molesto.

― N-No sé b-besar ― Dijo en un susurro.

El moreno se sonrojo ante tal confesión. ― ¿Y… luego? ― Trató de sonar indiferente.

― E-Enseñamé… ―

―¿Por qué yo? Digo, las chicas no tienen esa mentalidad de _"Quiero que mi primer beso sea especial y con la persona que me gusta"_. Entonces ¿Por qué yo? Además, también está... ―¡YO QUIERO QUE SEA CONTIGO! ― La interrumpió ella.

―NO. ― Negó el moreno.

―¿P-Por qué? ― Gimoteó ella.

― Porqué no. No me vas a utilizar…―

―¡NO TE QUIERO UTILIZAR SHIKAMARU NARA!― Gritó y tomó aire, tomando valor para decirle sus pensamientos. ―Y-Yo llevó enamorada de ti desde que tengo cinco años ¡CINCO AÑOS, MALDITA SEA! L-Lo único que quiero es un maldito beso tuyo… A-Acepte desde hace tiempo que yo sólo era tu amiga, y… y que nunca pasaría de eso, sólo te pido un beso… ― Ino sollozaba cuando terminó, Shikamaru estaba consternado con sus palabras, alguna vez lo imaginó, pero nunca pensó que sería real.

Un silencio incomodo se impregno en la habitación, Ino desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier cosa evitando la mirada de su ¿Amigo?.

Shikamaru suspiro con pesar, caminó directamente hasta donde ella se encontraba y se hinco a su lado. Soltó un último suspiro y tomó sus hombros con sus manos y conecto miradas, Ino ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y se sonrojo de nuevo, intento bajar la mirada pero Shikamaru se lo impidió tomándola del mentón y alzando de nuevo su rostro, Ino soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo. Shikamaru aspiro su aliento, con olor a fresas, nunca entendió como es que ella tenía siempre ese olor, le gustaba, era como su prueba de que a lado de ella todo estaría bien. Ambos se miraron sonrojados y apenados a su manera, a pesar de que Shikamaru dijo que no lo haría, él sabía que no era cierto, menos viéndola llorar a ella. Cerró con sus pulgares los ojos de ella y se acercó. Juntó sus labios de una forma tímida, sintió los labios de ella temblar, a pesar de que ella se lo pidió estaba rígida, temerosa. Tomo su cuello con sus manos apretándola suavemente, para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Empezó con besos cortos, sintiendo los labios de ella y que ella sintiera los de él. Ella se empezó a relajarse poco a poco, dejó su timidez que rara vez mostraba y lo abrazo por el cuello, jalándola hacía ella, tomándolo desprevenido ambos cayeron en la cama, él entre sus piernas, apachurrando las frituras que ahora estaban más que olvidadas. Shikamaru gimió levemente ante la sorpresa. A ambos no les importó que en algún momento pudiera entrar Yoshino y encontrarlos así, en tal posición.

Shikamaru soltó la liga que sujetaba la cabellera de ella y masajeo suavemente su cabeza. Ino soltó un pequeño suspiro entreabriendo los labios por lo que Shikamaru aprovecho para besarla más profundamente, con más rapidez, ansioso. Ino lo pegó más a su pecho abrazándolo por la estrecha cintura de él y abriendo más la boca para profundizar aún más el beso. Shikamaru unió su lengua con la de ella saboreando ese sabor a fresa, su lengua era tímida, fina, y apenas se tocaba con la de él. Para Ino fue como si todo cobrara vida de repente, sintió cada contacto con él al doble, escuchó la respiración de ambos, sintió sus manos de él en sus piernas ahora con la piel chinita. Ambas lenguas danzaron suavemente, íntimamente, saboreándose mutuamente disfrutando lo que ambos sabían era el único beso que se darían.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos apenados, sorprendidos… deseosos. El contacto visual no se rompió, con la mirada dijeron todo. Con la mirada hicieron el pacto de aquel secreto que jamás se dirá.

Un sonido los sobresalto a ambos, seguían con en la misma posición y rápidamente se separaron más apenados. Ino rehízo su coleta con la mirada baja, él se acomodaba su ropa. El silencio no era incomodo, era de una forma reconfortante, como si fuera algo que faltaba para reafirmar su amistad.

Finalmente Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

―Hn… ¿Fue lo que esperabas? ― Murmuro mirándola a los ojos.

Ino acorto la distancia y lo abrazo. ―Fue mejor… Gracias Shikamaru ―.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza y le beso en la boca, un beso inocente donde apenas se tocaron sus labios. ―Me alegro ―.

Ino bajo las escaleras de la mansión Nara a paso rápido, tropezando varias veces. No se le podía culpar, probablemente su mente seguía en aquella habitación donde recibió su primer beso, de su primer amor.

* * *

No soy fan de ésta pareja, pero **Miss Mint** sí lo es. Yo peleaba con ella con el ShikaTema vs ShikaIno en la secundaria -De esto 6 años :')-

Este es para ti *-*. Te quiero :3.

Sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado nun

**Chins up. Smiles on.**


End file.
